Goodbye
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: Troyella Oneshot. Could a mistake of Troy's ruin their lives forever. And is it really worth it even when "I love you" are the last words you exchange?


_It was all my fault _. That much was very easy to comprehend. If I hadn't had to have pulled her along with me to the party, with that driver, she'd be fine, and not lying in a hospital bed about a mile away from where I was. But that's where I was running, to that hospital, to my Gabriella. I had to see her before she...Well the doctors said she had a limited amount of time left, after they removed the hubcap from inside her, she'd keal over. That inscisioned hubcap was the only thing keeping my sweet Gabriella alive. And I had tog et to her.

"Gabbi," I whispered. It was unusually cold outside on this particular night. Too cold for Alberquerque.

Instead of trying to get that heap of junk of a truck of mine to work, I ran to the hospital at top speed. Luckily, I was in shape and the mile was easy, or it would've been easy, if it wasn't something that I wanted so much. But that's how life was. Evrerything went so slow when you wanted something, especially as bad as I wanted to see Gabriella. It wasn't a want though, it was a need. I needed to see my girlfriend before she died. And I know that I was always saying, "She isn't going to die, Chad! Don't even try telling me that!" I'd always yell that at my best friend, but suddenly, I've given up hope. Probably because I knew, at last, that it was true. Gabriella Montez was dying, and it was all my fault.

After what seemed like hours, I arrived at the hospital and gave my information in at the desk. Then I ran and ran and ran and ran to the elevator and to Gabriella's room where a priest was walking out of. He looked so sad, he was even crying. When Gabriella moved to Alberquerque she was always big with the Church's chior. It wasn't any wonder that the priest was crying, I was about to cry myself, knowing the end was so close.

"'Evening, father." I mummbled as I passed the priest.

"Goodevening, Mr. Bolton." He replied, nodding slightly, and then he turned around and grabbed my shoulder. "Listen son, I'm sorry."

My eyes bulged. He was sorry? No, sorry was such a bad word, nononono. But he took it by my reaction and smiled weakly, saying, "She's still in there, she's fighting, son. She's strong, Miss Montez is." And he left me to sigh in relief and enter the room.

It was weird, walking into the room, everything seem so unreal. Gabbi's mom was sitting on a chair, with her face in her hands, right outside of a curtian. There was a shadowy figure, who's breaths were able to be counted through the curtain. I could feel tears burn my eyelids for the third time in just that day. It was hard, of course it would be, but I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't cut for living without Gabriella. She changed my world ever since we met on that New Years.

"Oh, Troy!" Mrs. Montez's voice was so strained. She was trying so hard to make it seem like she was happy to see me, but she couldn't be happy unless Gabriella made some super fast recovery, which I felt the same. "You can go and see her. She wants to see you."

So I did. I pulled away the curtains a little and entered. If I thought Mrs. Montez looked strained, strained would be an understatement for how Gabbi looked. She was in so much pain, it hurt her to just breath. And when she smiled, she winced. It hurt her so much just to smile at me. She was happy to see me, but was hurting.

"Don't strain yourself, Brie." I said. Brie was just my little nickname I used for her on rare occassions. It was her favored name that I gave her.

"Troy..."

"Hey, what did I say." I said with a half-hearted smile. I sat down beside her on the bed, seeing the plate stick out from under the covers, and persperation drip from her forehead.

She smiled back, wincing again, and I carressed her cheek with my hand. It was so hard, seeing my Gabriella in such pain as this, and knowing that it was all my fault.

"Brie, I'm sorry." was my apology that needed to be said.

"Shh...Troy...no." She somehow mananged to lift her weak, gaunt hand and press her fingers to my lips. She smiled, she was pale. I wanted to break down right there, and I knew that tears were escaping my eyes. And then she whispered. "I love you, Wildcat. But like I said, I'm a lot better at saying goodbyes than you are."

Looking down at her, I felt a lump in my throat, and this weird impulse take over me. Then, I kissed her, but with much force, although not to hurt her. I needed her to stay alive, and through my salty tears, I realized that this would be my last kiss with Gabriella. It was, she was kissing me back fro the most part, and then she stopped. I pulled away from her, looking down at her with blurred vision. Her eyes were closed, and her chest was no longer pumping up and down. I gasped, seeing her hand on the plate, and it moved from where it was inplated in her. She had removed the plate from her during our kiss.

I began sobbing loud and harsh, having Gabbi's mother rush over and her press the button to call for the doctor. I cried over her body, whispering to the corpse.

"I love you too, but why must we always say goodbye?"


End file.
